Machine type communication (hereinafter, referred to as “MTC”) is a type of data communication in which one or more machines or objects communicate with each other (e.g., machine to machine) without human interaction. The MTC communication does not require human interaction. The MTC refers to all communication systems that perform communication without a human's intervention.
The MTC terminals may be installed in an area where a radio wave environment is not good compared to general terminals. In order for the MTC terminal to operate in such an area where the radio wave environment is not good compared to the general terminal, control information and/or data of each physical channel, which is transmitted in a single frame unit, may be required to be repeatedly transmitted in a plurality of subframes.
Meanwhile, a resource of an uplink control channel, in which response information of downlink data is transmitted, may be determined by a function of a resource of a downlink control channel for scheduling downlink data. However, when control information is repeatedly transmitted in order to improve control information reception performance of a MTC terminal as described above, i) how to determine resources of an uplink control channel for the MTC terminal may be uncertain, and ii) the resources of the uplink control channel for the MTC terminal may conflict with resources of an uplink control channel for a typical terminal.